Star Fox: Origin Tales
by Demo ODST
Summary: this is a simple timeline i have made, with written 'tales' (one shots) to hopefully follow as chapters. if you have any knowledge, or notice a discrepancy between this and one of the books, please let me know. i also have an Origin tale separate from this called SF: Lylat Wars (it's prologue is in here)
1. Origins: Farewell, Son

James McCloud leaned on the railing for the stair well, watching his son face off with Bill Grey in one of their more accurate video games. He smiled as Fox caught Bill off guard with an intentional stall of his aircraft, scoring him yet another easy kill on the canine. Fox's longtime friend, now girlfriend, Fara Phoenix was curled up on the couch with Fox, her head resting in his lap. Bill had the only other chair in the cramped living room, forcing the fourth member of the small gang, Slippy Toad, to sit on the floor, leaning up against the couch.

"Damn it Fox! Where the hell do you keep thinking of these things! If I didn't know better, I'd say you're cheating!" James couldn't help but smirk.

"Watch your mouth there Bill. You mother might not be very happy if she knew you used the word, 'cheating'." Bill rolled his eyes at him as James moved down the stairs and leaned over the couch, looking down on both Fara and Fox. "Hello Fara, how's Marsha these days?"

"Mom's doing fine. Just works a lot." James smiled and nodded as Fox instantly spoke up.

"Wanna go a round dad? I bet ya I'll beat you!" James smiled and ruffled the fur on the top of his head.

"Maybe next time kid. Hey Slippy. Say hi to Beltino for me." The awe struck teen simply nodded to him, unable to speak as usual. He of the four was sadly the one who showed the least promise to be a pilot, even though he without a doubt had the most heart for it. His skills leaned to the precise technical side of life, rather the abstract mindset a fighter pilot needed. The other two showed great promise as pilots, a thought that made him proud, almost as if they were his own children. Fox on the other hand, although he showed great talent and creative thinking, never seemed to fully put himself behind anything, and though James would support him no matter where he went, the thought that he may not choose a good path, frightened him. "Think you'll be okay alone for a few days?" Fox rolled his eyes as he responded.

"Of course it's not like I'm ever alone, and my application for the academy is already done. We'll be fine." Fara toke on a look of disgust as Fox mentioned the academy. She had always been fiercely loyal to Corneria and knew Fox and Bill intended to drop out of the academy to become mercenaries.

"You know, those entry exams aren't simple, and I'm fairly sure they're harder than when I was there. I'd advise you get some studying in." Fox waved him off as he responded.

"Oh please. We both know I'll breeze through them." Bill spoke up almost instantly.

"I on the other hand should probably study." He was about to hand his controller off to a waiting Slippy when Fox spoke.

"Oh don't worry Bill. If ya get nervous, you can always cheat off me." James crossed his arms and glared down at his son, fighting the urge to smile.

"Fox…." He tried to sound as stern as possible as the teenager glanced up at him, grinning as innocently as possible.

"Only joking dad. I'd _never_ stoop that low!" he winked before his focused dropped to the game again. James reached down and paused it before beckoning him to follow. Fox carefully snaked out from under Fara, handing the controller off to her, and followed him away from the others.

"Fox, I want you to have this." He held out a small piece of bright blue metal, cut similarly to military flight wings, but the Cornerian crest nestled between the wings was replaced with a stylized Vulpine head.

"I, Wow, thanks dad." James smiled as his son turned the small emblem over and over in his hand.

"Now, me giving you this means you are an honorary member of the Star Fox team, and with that comes…" Fox cut him off, a distinctive slump in his shoulders.

"I know, responsibilities." He seemed so down trodden by the thought that James could barely keep from laughing.

"Responsibilities like, not letting the parties get too wild. I'd like a house when I get home." Fox was grinning as James continued. "And no bedroom fun in _my _house." He glanced meaningfully at Fara as Fox cut in.

"Hey, I don't do that. You taught me to have more respect for women than that, and besides, I respect Fara too much for that regardless of what I think of women." James laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Then you should know that I was picking on you. Take care Pup, I should only be gone for a few days." Fox returned James' smile, a single tear sliding out of his eye.

"I will dad. You too." He ruffled the fur on his head again before waving to the others and stepping out the door, his duffel bag already packed and ready to go.

()

"Damn it Bill! Put some clothes on you barbarian!" Fox startled awake as Fara shouted, the pillow being yanked out from under his head and launched at Bill.

"Whoa, look I'm sorry. Fox, you need to get down stairs, now!" Fox rolled off his bed, careful to not pull the blanket off Fara and her thin night gown.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, just go throw some damn shorts on, shesh! At least I wear something to bed!" Fox grabbed a pair of pants off the floor and tugged them on over his night shorts. He glanced back as Fara slipped out of the bed, reaching for her bag.

"Go on Fox, I'll be a bit anyway." He nodded as he dropped his shirt on and trotted down stairs. He froze as he saw General Pepper in full uniform, his hat tucked into the crook of his arm.

"Hello Fox. I am General Pepper." He held his hand out and Fox shook it.

"Yeah I know who you are. Dad's showed me pictures. What are you doing here?" Pepper gestured for him to sit down.

"Trust me, you are going to want to sit down." Fox nodded and did so, still utterly confused. "Fox, I'm sorry to wake you for this, but you Father has dropped out of contact. We don't know his whereabouts and he has already missed three of his scheduled check-ins. I want to invite you, and your friends, to come down to the CDF command center, so we can give you news as we learn it." Fox felt his heart stop for a second.

"I, what?" Pepper placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It may be nothing Fox. Just come with us, please." He nodded and stood, still dazed slightly.

"I, just let me get some things." Pepper nodded and respectfully gestured for him to go. Fox ran back up the stairs as Fara stepped out of his room, now fully dressed.

"Fox? What's going on?" he gestured for her to follow as he dug some shoes out of the closet.

"My dad's gone missing. Pepper is taking us to the command center to wait for news." Fara froze, wide eyed as Fox threw his blanket and Fara's stuff into an old school bag.

"What!? Fox, that's horrible!" He slung the bag over his shoulder and laced his fingers in hers.

"It could be nothing. Come on." she nodded and followed, still looking worried. Bill came out of the guest room, fully clothed and with an exhausted and sloppily dressed Slippy in tow. The four of them marched down the stairs together, Pepper waiting for them with two fully armed and armored Military Police flanking the front door.

"Good, do all of you have what you need?" the group nodded as one as he continued. "Good. For the rest of you, I sent men to notify your parents of the situation. They will meet us at the command center." They marched into the street and one of the MP's dropped the bag of stuff into the back of a military armored vehicle as they piled into the back seat. The group was silent for the ride as Fara wrapped her arm over Fox's shoulder. He leaned into her, fear still rising inside his gut. The vehicle lurched to a stop and they were lead through the base into an office, with a clear view of an empty landing pad and some sort of control center.

"Alright, my aide is just in the next room. If you need anything, food, blankets, updates, just ask and he'll get it. I'll check on you when I can, but I need to be down in operations." Fox nodded to General Pepper before he marched out, an MP dropping the bag Fox packed on the small couch in the room. He moved over to it and pulled the blanket out, curling up with Fara under it.

"Do you think he's okay?" Slippy's voice carried over to Fox.

"Yeah. His dad can't be killed by anything. I'm sure he's fine." Slippy shook his head and gestured toward Fox.

"I meant Fox." Bill glanced at him as Fox responded for him.

"I'm jittery. But I'm sure this will all blow over soon." The two of them nodded and silence fell over the group. Hours seemed to drag by as each of them fell asleep, their parents dropping in to check on them before going down to the operations center. Fox, unable to sit still anymore, stood and started pacing in front of the window, gazing out over the empty landing pad. The aide suddenly burst in, instantly speaking.

"Hey, they have an Arwing on long range scanners. It's badly damaged but it will be here shortly." The others stirred awake and moved by the window, Fara wrapping the blanket around herself. Three specs formed in the distance, quickly forming into fighter craft. One was clearly trailing flame and jerked around as the pilot fought to keep it flying. It landed on the pad with a gut wrenching screech as the craft slid on the hard concrete. The two Bottlenose fighters landed beside it as rescue crews rushed to the wreck, pulling someone out of it.

_Oh please be dad!_ The thought repeated over and over in his mind, returning to his frantic pacing. The office door opened as two soldiers helped a battered but alive Rabbit through the door.

"Peppy!" the four of them spoke in unison as they recognized James' wingman, all rushing to his side as the soldiers set him on the couch.

"Hey boys, and Fara. Can you three fetch me some water, and food if you can find it?" Bill and Slippy nodded almost instantly, disappearing through the door as Fara spoke.

"I think I'd rather stay here." Peppy nodded as his attention shifted to Fox.

"Peppy, is dad alright?" Peppy's brown eyes dropped to the floor as he sighed.

"Fox, I don't know how to tell you this, but, your father, he's. I, he's dead Fox. I'm so sorry." Fox's legs seemed to turn to jelly as his chest exploded. Tears poured out of his eyes as he dropped to his knees, unable to stand anymore. Fara's arms were around him again as he spoke.

"W-what? How?" Fara was sobbing into his shoulder, faintly whispering 'oh no!' as Peppy spoke, his voice filled with sadness and regret.

"We were betrayed. Pigma, he stabbed us in the back. We were outnumbered, out gunned, out maneuvered. James… he got the enemy to focus on him, told me to run and… and I did. He gave his life so I could get out of there." Fox closed his eyes as pain echoed through his body, emanating from his chest. Fara Was shaking in his arms as the two of them cried. One of Peppy's hands gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze as he spoke. "I'm so sorry Fox."

"It's not your fault Peppy." Fox opened his eyes to see Peppy nod and fall back onto the couch, clearly exhausted and hurting. A medic stepped into the room as Fox pulled the small emblem from his pocket, clutching it tightly as he continued to cry.


	2. Origins: Illegal Flight

Fox grinned as Bill tried to follow him through the thick asteroid field. Rock and dust ripped past his canopy at ever increasing speeds.

"Damn Fox, slow down! We're not even supposed to be out here!" Fox smirked as he slowed to a stop in a wide clearing.

"Oh come on Bill, live a little." He watched as Bill's Orange and white Bottlenose came even with fox's.

"Fox! I'm all for having fun, but this is just insane! If the instructors knew we were out here, they'd have us kicked out of the academy!" Fox couldn't help but grin as he moved to the far side of the asteroids.

"Come on, little one on one, right now!" he heard Bill audible sigh as he responded.

"Fox, this is about your dad isn't it, all of this recklessness, is because of what happened eight months ago, isn't it?" Fox ignored him as he gunned the engines, shooting straight at Bill. White training rounds lanced away from his fighter as he fired. Bill juked and dodged spiraling toward him. A group of return shots leapt after Fox, forcing him to duck around them. He smirked as Bill easily looped onto Fox's tail, just as Fox wanted him too. Fox whipped around an asteroid, stopping as soon as Bill's ship was out of visual range. Bill shot past and Fox gunned the engines, firing a burst of training rounds into Bill's craft. His engines shut down as Fox came along side of him.

"One-oh, me. Come on Bill, your better than this!" He saw Bill glare across space at him. Both of them jumped as a smooth voice suddenly bounced into their radios.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Orange and white fighters? Looks like I got myself a couple of Cadets." Fox's eyes shot around the clearing, occasionally glancing down at his RADAR. A ship floated to a stop in front of them, facing them.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" The figure chuckled as Bill spoke.

"Fair question, one that I will only answer if one of you wannabe's can best me, one on one. Don't worry, I'm putting the training systems on, so it won't be an unfair fight." The flat fighter was at least half again bigger than Fox's Bottlenose, and was shaped almost birdlike. Although clearly old, there were almost no signs of any replacement parts or battle damage.

"Fine!" Bill's fighter shot at him before Fox could even think to react. The bird like fighter easily slipped onto Bill's tail. Fox gently accelerated after them, following as Bill ducked and weaved through the asteroids. White lances ripped past Bill's craft, almost as if he was intentionally toying with Bill. Finally, after several minutes of chasing, the bird like fighter pounded a pair of linked blasts into Bill's fighter and disabled it.

"Hey, you're not half bad! For a Cadet! What about you, think you can take me down?" the fighter lined up on Fox and stopped as Bill audibly cursed.

"Fuck yeah, I can beat you!" Fox rammed his throttle forward and pitched up, using an asteroid as a shield from the enemy pilot. He killed his thrust and flipped over, waiting as the fighter came around the rock. The enemy pilot had set up to chase him as he came around, only to find him face to face with Fox as Fox fired training rounds at him. The fighter flicked up and rolled away as Fox shot after him.

"Damn, smooth move there kid! I under estimated you!" the fighter was juking and rolling wildly as they rushed deeper into the asteroids. The rocks grew closer and closer together as shots bounced off the enemy fighter's shield. "Damn, you are sloppy!" just as the pilot hollered that, he disappeared around an asteroid. Fox raced after him, only to find him tucking neatly onto Fox's tail. He had stopped moving, waiting for him to pass just as Fox had done to Bill just minutes earlier. Fox smirked as he led the enemy pilot deeper and deeper into the asteroids, trying to find spaces his fighter could barely fit through. White lances ripped past, uncomfortably close to Fox's hull. He found a gap that he thought his fighter may not fit through and gunned it, narrowly not scraping his canopy on one of the asteroids. He killed his thrust and gunned it back through, knowing the bigger craft would not have fit through and probably pulled off. Fox saw the red glow of engine wash above him and pitched up to follow. A rapid flurry of rounds caused the other fighter to disable, scoring Fox the 'kill'.

"Told you so. Now who the hell are you?" Fox drifted close enough to the fighter craft to see the blue Avian inside.

"Alright, Falco Lombardi. Let's just say I aint a strictly legal pilot. And you might be?" Fox smirked as a data stream was sent to his fighter with a subspace contact number.

"Fox McCloud. What's this?" The bird chuckled as his fighter came back online.

"A challenge. If your ever around, gimme a call. If I'm in the neighborhood, I'll drop by, give you some pointers and an ass whoopin'. No offense there, but your flying skills are sloppy!" Falco suddenly veered his craft away and shot through the asteroids, his fighter disappearing as fast as it came.

"I'll keep that in mind. Alright Bill, let's head home before someone notices our little 'Joyride'."


	3. Origins: The Husky's Bulldog

**i have to admit, the quality on this one may not be on par with my previous entries, but i hope you enjoy it none the less. and this is the prologue for Star Fox: The Lylat Wars**

"Why the hell are we even out here Grey? It's the middle of bloody nowhere!" Bill sighed as his wing mate, Thomas Walcroft, spoke. His squadron had been sent to patrol a vast desert region of Katina. It had a few dotted communities, but as far as strategic importance went, Bill would've ranked the region all the way at the bottom.

"Command sent us out here. Said something about some concern about something. Didn't hear the whole message." Bill double checked the flight systems in his AL3 Bottlenose fighter. He had overheard some of the communication from command, and had the feeling that they thought something was brewing on the horizon.

"Quit you're barking and keep scanning the sky and your RADAR's, this is a mission, not a practice flight you buffoons!" Bill smirked as he checked his RADAR, then double checked, suddenly puzzled.

"Captain Gallagher, I got something on RADAR, looks like a full squadron." bill started plotting their heading as the Captain responded.

"Check your IFF you idiot! They're friendly. The Bulldog squadron was assigned to this area too!" anger started to rise in his gut as he finished plotting the group's course.

"Sir, they are on an intercept course, shouldn't we hail them or something?" he could swear he heard the Captain's teeth grinding.

"Lieutenant Bill Grey, you may have come from the academy, but that does not give you the right to tell me how to do my job!" bill fell silent, suddenly furious with the Captain. The other squadron came closer and closer, until Bill could just barely make out the shape of the fighters. _Those aren't Cornerian fighters?_ The thought crossed his mind as he stared at the unfamiliar craft ahead of them. Suddenly, red lances shot away from the fighters, the lead planes of the formation blasting apart.

"Son of a bitch!" Billed rolled and dove, a blast reflecting off his wing and leaving a blackened smear on the armor. He dropped his throttle as he pitched up and lined up on one of the attackers. His single cannon shook the craft as it fired as fast as the system allowed it. Green lances tore into the enemy craft, sending it spinning wildly out of control.

"Bill, I got one of those things on me! I can't shake him!" he heard Thomas' call and speed after them, trying to swat the enemy fighter away from his wingmen. He watched in horror as a red blast connected with Thomas' canopy. The now dead fighter drifted lazily toward the desert below, exploding on impact. Bill franticly opened his long range radio after destroying the craft in front of him.

"This is Lieutenant grey of the Husky Squadron calling Bulldog squadron, we are under attack, Gallagher is down, we need assistance now!" his long range RADAR showed at least three squadrons advancing on the small dogfight. Bill ignored them as he ducked and weaved after another enemy fighter, only to realize that he had been chasing a friendly fighter. The matched IFF was confusing his weapon systems and tracking, forcing him to shut it all down. "Huskies! Turn off your IFF systems, rely on your eyes!" he heard the others acknowledge as he hunted down one of the last enemies. The craft spiraled out of control as a new squadron appeared on his RADAR.

"This is Bulldog leader. We read you, but we only see friendly aircraft in the area, please clarify!" he cursed as he shouted into the comm, the three squadrons almost in weapons range of the seven fighters around him.

"They are using our IFF signatures! Ditch your IFF and use your eyes! Just get your asses here!" he dived into the new enemy formation, killing three of the craft in a single swoop. A pair of fighters dropped onto his tail and he started juking at random. Suddenly, a full squadron of Bottlenose fighters ripped into the fight, the lead plane clearing his tail.

"Grey, we need to pull out and warn hea….." his voice was cut off as the lead plane detonated.

"Damn it! All craft, focus on destroying the enemy fighters, if you get one on your tail, light your emergency beacon!" Bill pulled up and away from the fight as he spoke, letting a pair of the enemy fighters slip onto his tail. His fighter spiraled upward until he suddenly killed all forward thrust, his fighter stalling in midair. He pitched his nose up, destroying one enemy fighter as he plummeted toward the planet. The other fighter tried to loop over to bring him back into his sights as bill gunned the engines and continued to pitch up. They came up in a head to head, and he neatly dodged one of his opponents red bolts before firing his own green one at the last possible second. The enemy craft exploded as they shot past each other. An emergency beacon flared in Bill's HUD and he dived after back into the dogfight, clearing the friendly pilot's tail. He glanced around him, seeing the last of the enemy craft plummeting toward the ground or turned into scattered debris.

"I can't believe we're still alive! We… we won!" a Husky member had spoken, forming up on Bill's wing. The other five fighters left in Husky formed up with him, making Bill the point of the squadron. The seven remaining Bulldogs suddenly did the same as one of the pilots spoke.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say this, but I'm following this lieutenant Grey. I'm fairly sure I owe my life to him." The rest of the other squadron agreed as the thirteen fighters raced away from region.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice." He gulped, realizing that all twelve of those pilots had just placed their lives in his hands.

"Well, Leader, what now?" similar calls followed as the Bulldog pilot spoke. Bill switched his radio to the base channel, his ears suddenly being assaulted by a distress call.

"Let's go save our base! Husky, Bulldog, move out!"


	4. Timeline

I am writing this merely as a reference for myself, but for readers as well, so that they may understand what changes I have made for my star fox fan-fictions. I will also add actually written clippings of events on this timeline in subsequent chapters, and add dates as I learn them.

BLW=Before Lylat Wars (Star Fox 64)

ALW= After Lylat Wars

()

Star Fox: main timeline

25 BLW= Wolf O'Donnell is born (Unknown)

20 BLW= Falco Lombardi (Unknown) is born

19 BLW= Fara Phoenix (Corneria), Bill Grey (Katina), Slippy Toad (Aquas), and Fox McCloud (Corneria), Katt Monroe (unknown) born

18.5 BLW= Fox's mother, Vixy, is killed by a car based bomb, aimed for her husband James McCloud

15 BLW= Krystal (Cerinia) is born

14 BLW= Bill Grey moves from Katina onto Corneria

8BLW= Wolf and James get locked in a dogfight over a pirate hideout. James shoots Wolf down, shrapnel damaging his eye.

3.2 BLW= Fox's dad goes missing on venom, presumed dead.

3 BLW= Fox and Bill Join the Cornerian Flight Academy

2.6 BLW= while out on a practice flight, Bill and Fox encounter a gang member who challenges them to a dogfight, beating bill and losing to Fox. Reveals himself as Falco Lombardi, currently part of a gang. Promises they will meet again.

1.8 BLW=Fox leaves Flight academy to reform the Star Fox team and avenge his father. Asks bill to join, but he refuses. Hunts down Falco and Slippy to join team instead and leave the system to train for combat. Meanwhile, Fara joins flight academy to fly as a Cornerian test pilot.

1.5 BLW=Bill graduates top of his class at the academy and is assigned to the Husky fighter squadron

1 BLW= Cerinia destroyed by Andross, Krystal left homeless at fourteen

0.3 BLW= Lylat Wars begin, Katina being one of the first targets due to its numerous hardened military bases. Bill's squadron leader KIA, as well as the Bulldogs leader. Both squads follow his lead after his quick thinking saves both teams. Fox gets wind and puts all speed back to Corneria, being far out in the galaxy to fly in harsh conditions.

0 BLW= Star Fox joins the Lylat Wars (Star Fox 64) (may write an origins story of the Lylat Wars) Fox encounters Fara on Macbeth

4 ALW= Falco, Katt and Fox meet on Titania, eventually disrupting the creation of a clone of Andross and Falco leaves the team.

6.9 ALW= a few weeks before Pepper sends Fox to aid Sauria, Krystal, after arriving in the Lylat system, feels a distress signal and is captured by Andross's spirit.

7 ALW= General Pepper sends the Star Fox team to investigate destabilizing planet.

8 ALW= after six months of fighting with Oikonny's forces, Aparoids attack the Lylat system.

()

Lylat War's events (**Will become an Origins tale but it will be on a different document**)

Bill bumped into command of bulldog and husky

Fox arrives at Corneria, taking out a fair number of ground forces and a carrier commanding the ground force

Fox breaks orbit to assist assault force attempting to retake a critical defense sector (Modified version of Sector Y)

Fox advances through the Meteo, headed for Katina.

Fox arrives at Katina, responds to week old distress call at captured base (originally the Fortuna mission, moved to Katina. Fortuna will still be mentioned)

Fox responds to sudden distress call from nearby base. Arrives to find bill hopelessly out numbered. Helps him fight off the 'mother ship'

Star Fox provides passage and repairs for Husky and Bulldog as they are sent to investigate a research station above Titania. Slippy shot down.

Fox continues on to Katina to rescue slippy, while bill is called off to Fortuna. Slippy rescued from the Gora

Fox reports to pepper and receives orders to investigate strange life under Aquas Ocean. They deploy in the blue marine

After destroying the giant clam, they return to the surface to discover a message from pepper sending them to Zoness. They attack the wet navy fleet, Katt joining the battle. She disappears after the flagship's destruction.

Fox advances to Macbeth, deploying in the land master to lay an ambush for a supply train. Finds a small dogfight, with a black experimental Arwing being shot down. Fox rescues the pilot to discover it is Fara. He fixes her fighter and allows her to join them for the mission

While attacking the train, Katt joins them, helping set the train to ram the ammunition depot. Fara's fighter fails and crash lands, left with local ground forces. Katt goes with Fox to meet up with main fleet.

Great Fox ambushed in transit. Fended off by Fox and Co

Great Fox joins assault force above venom (Fox rejoins Bill) Star Fox pushes through to Bolse Battle station, to disable it. Encounter with star wolf resulting in star wolf's retreat.

Fox moves planet side, flying low through a canyon to avoid AAA fire. Fight through canyon and temple until they reach Andross's lab. Star wolf attacks in MK2 Wolfens, defeated by team. Arriving reinforcements force fox to face Andross alone, unspoken to anyone, fox's father leads him out of the exploding lab and vanishes

()

Star Fox: Deception

Only placing timeline events that are changed on this timeline.

16 BLW= Saber is born (Cerinia)

13 BLW= First interplanetary conflict between US and Russia

10 BLW= William Hawkins (earth) is born (2216, February)

7 BLW= Mira is born (Corneria)

1 ALW= Cerinia is destroyed. (Shifted forward to imply that Andross was NOT the cause of its destruction, will be important)

3 ALW= first contact with humanity. Human colony ship destroyed by Cornerian ships during space conflict. Three cruisers sent to investigate source. Arrive in sol system, intercepted by single U.S. light assault cruiser, under Capitan Hawkins command. Two CDF ships destroyed, one retreats. Hawkins follows along with escort ships to discover Lylat system, and destruction of the colony ship. Tense peace treaty set up.

7 ALW= Saurian conflict

8 ALW= Aparoid war

11 ALW= present day (2237)

()

Star Fox: Phoenix fire

14 BLW= Fay is born (Corneria)

13BLW= Miyu is born (unknown Space station)

0 BLW= Fox does NOT encounter Fara on Macbeth.

9 ALW=Krystal is kicked off star fox, joins Star Wolf

9.5 ALW= Krystal presumed dead after Falco shoots her down in dogfight, Fara leaves military after constantly denied transfer requests.

10.5 ALW= current date


	5. Origins: Recommendations

**This is the first story specific Origin tale, specifically for Star Fox: Deception. FYI, this is six months before the book starts.**

* * *

><p>Peppy Hare stared down at the planet below, a small smile spreading across his face. Corneria had been his home for a long time, and even though the Aparoid threat was only two years gone, Corneria was already fully recovered. Katina and Fortuna still had damaged areas, but with the aid ships humanity had only recently stopped sending, the planets had made huge recoveries.<p>

"It's a beautiful view." Peppy glanced at baggy skinned canine beside him.

"Yes it is Peppy. I can't believe how fast the damage was repaired." General Pepper nodded. The door opened behind them and Peppy glanced back. he couldn't help but smile again as he turned around and greeted the human that had walked in.

"Captain Hawkins! Glad to see you're alive and well." He smirked and moved to the viewing platform they were standing on.

"It's Rear Admiral now, thank you very much. Officially, I have come to inform you that the last of the UEC aid ships are arriving now. It's as much as we could send." General Pepper shook his hand as Hawkins spoke.

"It helps a lot Admiral. We never could have recovered our fleets, or as many troops, if it wasn't for the UEC. And our planets have almost fully recovered." Pepper wasn't visibly smiling, but Peppy knew he was.

"So, what are you unofficially here for? And why I'm here for that matter?" Hawkins smile as he gazed out of the viewport, but not at the planet below. From the Orbital Gate control room, they could easily see the massive green disk forming out in space. As soon as it finished, a stream of cargo ships slipped through, escorted by two of humanity's multi-kilometer long Dreadnaughts. The massive vessels had enough firepower to combat entire fleets on their own.

"I would like to pass on a dossier to you. I heard you are making some additions to the Star Fox team, now that the new vessel is completed. Thought I might make a recommendation." Peppy was stunned for a second. They had only started to search for new pilots a few weeks ago.

"How did you know we were going to expand the team?" Hawkins chuckled as he responded.

"Henderson, the human engineer who helped you redesign the Great Fox, is an old friend of mine." Peppy smiled as the green disk finally closed.

"Well, who do you have for me?" Hawkins eyes dropped down to the planet, almost as if he could see one of the billions of people below them.

"He currently flies with the corsairs. But, I can tell you he is trained for combat flight, as well as ground combat. Here." he held out a paper file and Peppy accepted it, instantly reading the name on the tab. _Lieutenant William Hawkins._

"Who is this?" Hawkins waited for him to open the file, browsing through the different pages.

"My son. As you may have noticed, I added a section covering his pre-military flight training, as well as some recordings from simulations and his flights. Also included is his full military record, no black outs. Most of his record is classified so I would appreciate it if this didn't leave your possession." Peppy nodded as he silently flicked through the pages, having learned the English language over the years since first contact.

"He seems like a superb foot soldier. At the least, we can offer him a position as such. I'm sure Fox wouldn't mind having someone to cover him on the ground. And we could use more pilots. Were down one and Fox is working on hunting down a replacement." They were all silent for a while until a new Cornerian Cruiser passed the view. The new cruisers were almost nine hundred meters long, three hundred meters longer than the old Destroyer class they had been using two years ago. They designed them off human combat ideals, being bigger and with heavier firepower. But, they were still much faster and much more maneuverable then their human counterparts, and most of their firepower still came from the main cannon array in the bow.

"How are those new cruisers, if I may ask?" Pepper grunted as he spoke.

"Great Firepower and troop capacity, nothing like what I'm used to. Not as fast as the destroyers, but will out strip any UEC ship of equal size, or larger." Hawkins smirked as he stared down at the planet.

"Ya know, I'm real interested in how Cornerian history differs from human." Peppy grunted as Pepper responded to the human.

"Well, for one, we knew we weren't alone in this universe almost nine hundred years ago. United the planets. Then radio's came out and we started communicating with the other planets. Within sixty years, we had launched a manned mission to Katina and Fortuna. Katina launched to Aquas. We developed Warp capabilities within forty years of that, as we slowly developed better engines and reusable vessels." Peppy suddenly cut him off.

"And, because of our knowledge of other life, our languages became more unified, so that today, everyone speaks one of the Cornerian dialects, although, most Katinians and Fortunians are bilingual. We also didn't have a lot of warfare in our industrial age or our early space age." Pepper cut back across, instantly speaking.

"Not that wars didn't still break out, but nothing like your world wars. You had three of them, yes?" Hawkins nodded as he spoke.

"Yeah, and the third one is what caused us to reach for mars. About the twenty-forties, some high up leaders challenged the nations of the world to colonize mars. A small, failing corporate colony was already there, and within two decades, we had a decent supply route between earth and mars. Still toke about a year round trip. Wasn't until about a century ago that we first discovered rudimentary Warp drives. Got us out to Jupiter and so on, and we ended up using Titan, an ice moon, to fuel terraforming on Mars, Ganymede and a few more planets. Although we had warships, war didn't really break out until about twenty five years ago. Russia wanted more space on Mars, space that was already a U.S. colony. War lasted about two years, but it massively jumped our tech. went from high end kinetic drivers to plasma rifles in that period. Warp drives and ships went through a renaissance too. Developed rudimentary G-Diffusion tech for inertial compensators and the like, but meeting you guys is what has made our tech sky rocket. G-diffusers, laser based plasma weapons, Gate tech, all of it." Peppy grunted, knowing it had taken at least two centuries for Cornerians to develop plasma weapons after the Warp drive.

"Wow, not half bad for thinking you were the only race in the Galaxy." Hawkins smirked and glanced at his wrist watch.

"Ah damn, I have to go, Gate jump home to catch." He trotted out of the room, leaving them in near silence, given the techs had left. After a few minutes, a Blue gate appeared in space, much larger than the Cornerian orbital gate. Humans had modified the tech after it was given to them. They used diamonds instead of Apoptosis, which was abundant in the Lylat system, but near nonexistent in the Sol system. The human ships slipped through the Blue gate as quickly as they had come, undoubtedly returning to their families.


End file.
